deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AnathemaX/5 Best
First off, I would like to apologize for my inactivity on this blog. Really, the only thing that's keeping this wikia alive and breathing are the referral comments and some editing on here (thanks for that). However, I likely won't be able to continue to frequently edit the pages on here, or update this wikia frequently. I do intend to wrap up my 5 Best/Worst 4 Star Creatures from each Faction. If you do not agree with my selections, comment below on what you think. :) 'The Worst Creatures :( -- ' Unlike some of the other factions, there are quite a few Human creatures that qualify as 'BAD'. This is from the viewpoint of a higher level player; of course, if you are beginning the game and you acquire these, they might be of some use to you. They are NOT ranked in order. Cleric -- Mostly everyone deems him as THE WORST 4 star creature out there. And I can't agree more. His HP sucks. It's really low, and he doesn't have any kind of lockdown skill or mitigation skill (Frost Armor/Death Gaze , etc.) unlike say, the Icy Mage and The Puppeteer . That's not the worst part. His skills are absolutely TERRIBLE. He has Counter 4 that can't even counter 100 DMG. I mean, if he has some uber powerful skill and low HP, it would be okay (otherwise that creature will be OP). But NO. Oh, and the 4 star healing standard is Restoration 6 and Mass Heal 6 (sometimes Mass Heal 5). He has Mass Heal 4. If you need Mass 4, you might as well just get a Magic Weaver instead. Finally, he has Humanity 7 (the highest out of all 4 star creatures), but why not opt for a Balthazar instead? Arcane Master -- Don't be fooled by her name. She possesses no Magic skill. However, she does possess quite a few skills that are little to no use. Arcane Master has Dodge, which can be potentially annoying and useful at the same time (depending on if it's being utilized in the opponent's team or yours/both). However, her Dodge skill is only at Level 2. :O. Yup. A 30% chance of dodging moves isn't necessarily bad, but it just lacks and fails to impress when faced with other cards. She also has[ [S Retreat]] which can help out if used correctly, but for her, it's not really helpful. It can only be utilized once, and that skill doesn't help Arcane Master in any way. Trust me. Otherwise, why would she have Dodge? Finally, Arcane Master has Fatigue 6. It can be devastating if she is kept in battle long enough. But then there's Cave Dragon with a Fatigue 8, and so much better stats and skills. Simply, she isn't worth it. (P.S.) If you aren't able to find a Cave Dragon yet, you can hold onto her and meld her Fatigue 6 onto another creature. Border Guard -- Border Guard isn't necessarily bad, she just isn't good. She has Consecrate, which is particularily useful, especially since it's at a decent level 6, and that Consecrate is not easily found amongst creatures. But her Reflect 6 skill is only SO-SO, and her Stoneskin skill is only there to help her from ending up in the graveyard due to her long 6 turn wait period. Grand Mage -- Grand Mage has a beautiful design, but unfortunately, her skills aren't beautiful. Her Mass Heal 5 does a decent job of healing creatures (especially if hero is equipped with Heal Amplify), but there is no reason for her to get a Mass Heal 5 instead of Mass Heal 6. She also gets Reflect 4 , which is pretty sh!tty, especially since that Reflect 4 can be found on a 2 STAR creature as well. I mean, yeah, Juggernaut has Reflect 4 as well, but once you see that massive HP pool, you can forgive him for having a pretty sh!tty Reflect. Grand Mage, not so much. Her last skill (actually Level 0 skill) is Stoneskin , which is funny because there are a TON of creatures that have the Reflect/Stoneskin combo. Icy Mage -- Icy Mage is actually pretty decent. She works well as a lock-down creature, but unfortunately, without support, she will die in a few turns. She has one one of the HPs of all 4 star creatures, the other being The Puppeteer. A great 4 star replacement for Icy Mage could be the Naga Mistress . She basically has the same lockdown skills as Icy Mage, but with a much larger HP pool and the HP regenerative Mass Heal. 'Best Creatures :) -- ' Michael -- His Bullseye and Warlust work in perfect sync. Not only will he able to get his attacks through each and every time, his LOW HP will allow Warlust 8 to boost his attack almost all the time. You've seen how scary Centaur Chief can get when his HP is low. He has Warlust 5. Up the ante 3 levels, and you get Michael. He also has Holy Shield, which is an AWESOME HP buff that can restore up to 350 HP every turn for Michael (Level 10) while also boosting his Max HP by 350 every battle if he's at Level 10. Colossus -- Colossus has high base HP. I'm not even kidding. 1260 base HP is nothing to laugh at. She also gets Immunity 5, which is awesome. Sure, it may not be as high as Horned Beasts' Immunity 7, but that would make her WAY overpowered. She has Bloodlust 7, which reduces her HP by 140 to increase her ATK by 140 each round. Again, Faen Mesmer has Bloodlust 8, but Colossus gains the upperhand by being able to restore HP (Restoration 5) and negate any damage inflicted by Bloodlust 7. Sure, Restoration 5 can only heal 10 HP basically, but, her high HP pool and high attack will make her a creature with a force to be reckoned with. Swordmaster -- Swordmaster is practically the ULTIMATE tank. Her Maji Shield and Frost Armor combo will negate most damage dealt to her, and she gets Sweeping Blow. Her ATK might not be high, but it can definitely be increased using a hero skill or Rage Boost, etc, and she will become devastating. Oracle -- The original queen of healing (before all those uber powerful 5 star creatures popped up), and still a superhealer today, the Oracle is your ultimate healy creature. She boasts high HP, and Bless 10, the king of the crop. Dragonlord also has Bless 10, but the chance of you getting him are slim to none. She also boasts Mass Heal 6, and Sage Advice 7, a team restoration skill and HP buff respectively. In short, there is almost NO reason not to have her, if you don't have better healing creatures. 5th CHOICE -- Tie between Royal Dancer and Techno-Chief -- Check out their respective pages to see which one is more deserving for you. Category:Blog posts